


Love to faults is always blind

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, M/M, Top Klaus Mikaelson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 电波系
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806442
Kudos: 4





	Love to faults is always blind

**Author's Note:**

> 电波系

Love to faults is always blind;  
Always is to joy inclin’d,  
Lawless,wing’d and unconfin’d,  
And breaks all chains from every mind. 

Deceit to secrecy confin’d,  
Lawful, cautious and refin’d;  
To anything but interest blind,  
And forges fetters for the mind.  
  
——William Blake  


01  
  
“我对家族是个威胁。对Niklaus的盲目忠诚与爱，蒙蔽了一切，我不能再继续下去了...”  
  
听到Elijah这么说，Marcel沉默不语，在家族中Klaus与Elijah病态的关系他显然再清楚不过了。他们之间扭曲的爱不但折磨着他们彼此，也折磨着整个家，他们心知肚明，却又对此视而不见。  
  
还记得他是个人类的时候，Elijah与Klaus一同教导他，养育他。他们将他视作生命的延续，曾经有一段时间Marcel就连自己也相信他们是爱着对方的。但他最终还是选择离开他们，远离Mikaelson家族持续千年的家族纠葛，这是Marcel学到的生存法则。  
  
Elijah对Klaus执迷不悟的追随，Klaus对Elijah几近疯狂的占有，谁都无法放手，迎接他们的只有彼此的伤害，最终遍体鳞伤。  
  
Marcel记得那扇门后发生的事情，那露出一丝缝隙的昏暗房间是吃人的怪物。即便透过一隅轻瞥，他也能窥见屋中骇人听闻的疯狂。  
  
骨头断裂的声音，Klaus粗重的喘息，Elijah强忍的痛苦呻吟。一顿一挫的撞击声在寂静的夜晚被悄然放大，如此清晰、刺耳，所有的一切都对Marcel幼小的心灵造成冲击。他无法想象Elijah究竟是抱着怎样的心态和Klaus相处，他们之间除了互相伤害还有什么？  
  
年轻时他不懂，甚至时至今日当他看清了一些事情后，也无法做到感同身受的理解。  
  
帮助Elijah解脱的事情Marcel没打算告诉Klaus，其一是Elijah的请求，其二则是他为了宣泄久久隐藏的不满。看着Klaus意识到心之所向而愤怒抓狂，这比当初囚禁他时可痛快多了。  
  
Marcel不是什么孩子了，他从Klaus身上学到了很多，同样，他也从Elijah身上学到了应对Klaus的一些手段。  
  
他记得Elijah离开前的表情，那张严肃的面孔露出了久违的笑容，那种放松而茫然的神情一瞬间让Marcel眼眶湿润。  
  
Elijah可以为了Klaus做任何事情，他可以为Klaus杀掉任何人。曾险些被Elijah大义灭亲的Marcel十分确定，如果那个对象是Elijah自己，他也不会有任何怜惜和犹豫。  
  
正如Marcel的判断，Elijah的确这样做了。Elijah抛弃了自己的全部，只求维系家族的稳定，Klaus的安全。  
  
一旦遗忘过去，Elijah会丧失一切，一切支撑他存在的信仰都不复存在。没了目标的Elijah会是什么样？如同漂泊无定的方舟、游荡无边的蜉蝣...  
  
可Marcel完全低估了这Klaus对Elijah的执着。他就不该用常人的思维来猜测他们的行为，Mikaelson，他们就是彻彻底底的疯子。  
  
  
02  
  
“Marcel，我希望你能诚实的告诉我Elijah去哪儿了。”  
  
“你不能去找他，我答应过Elijah。让你们安全。”Marcel复述了Elijah的原话。下一秒他便被Klaus拎了起来扔在地板上，可他对于Klaus的喜怒无常早已不在乎，他擦干净嘴角的血迹握紧拳头，怒吼，“你不能让他的苦心白费！他爱你，爱到放弃了他自己！”  
  
“你说什么？！”Klaus僵住，他拽起坐在地上的Marcel，“告诉我他怎么了！”  
  
Marcel没非多大口舌便把原委讲了出来。他怒不可遏地顶着Klaus，这个转化他的人，这个曾经被他视作“父亲”的人，“Hope是你的救赎，Elijah已经心知肚明。”他补充道。  
  
正是因为这句话，彻底击垮了Klaus坚如磐石的盔甲。  
  
「看到了吗？你的救赎的代价。」  
  
Hollow的声音开始在Klaus的脑内回荡，年轻女巫的声音徘徊在无尽的迷宫之中。  
  
那一瞬Marcel看见了Klaus眼角的泪水，他紧簇的眉头，碧蓝的双眼透露着绝望和不甘。  
  
“我会把他带回来，”，Klaus扔下一句话便离开了。Marcel松开拳头，无奈摇头，他拿起电话打给Rebekah，他告诉她，他没能履行Elijah托付给他的诺言，他再也无法忍受内心的谴责，Klaus失去Elijah时近乎于疯子一样的行为让他竟然有些挫败感。  
  
Elijah猜错了，他不是什么威胁，他是家族中绝对不能丢失的心脏。  
  
  
03  
  
在法国。  
  
“想不到您是位优秀的艺术家。”Elijah端着手中的香槟杯，空旷的展厅内只有他与画家两个人。正中间是一副巨大的人像画，橘色的温暖灯光下，映衬着画中人挺拔的身姿，修长的身型，优雅沉着的穿着，唯独看不清那人的面孔。  
  
“只是漫长人生中的一点调剂。”画家站在一边，他的视线始终停留在Elijah的身上，扫过他修长的脖子，白皙的皮肤，宽阔的臂膀以及结实有力的腰身。每一分每一秒他都能感受到内心的叫喧，对灵魂另一半的渴望。  
  
Hollow的力量在他们之间产生了奇妙的吸引，那不是纯粹的黑暗与邪恶，那个邪恶的女巫，在冥冥之中似乎依然存在对“爱”的渴望。  
  
“你想让我们相互厮杀？做你的美梦吧。”  
  
Klaus与心中的Hollow撕扯，可这次邪恶的女巫不再挣扎，她透过Klaus的眼睛，看着Klaus眼中的Elijah，那是她从出生到死亡都没能得到的东西。  
  
「你的哥哥根本不记得你了，你还期待着什么？」  
  
女巫虽然这样说，但实际会发生的事情她早已有所预料。  
  
“喜欢吗？这是专门为你举办的画展。”Klaus顺势搂住Elijah的腰，他亲昵的低下头嗅着Elijah身上散发的淡淡东方木质香气。记忆的丧失改变了Elijah的全部，从他的衣着到香水的喜好，全部都那么的陌生而又熟悉。  
  
绝望，这些画无一不展现着绝望与痛苦，即使那些现代主义的风格看起来猎奇而又充满邪典意味，可那一张张空洞的面孔让Elijah浑身战栗。他不知道为什么，透过那些没有脸的画，他看到了Klaus在哭泣。  
  
“我欣赏你的作品，Klaus，但你表现的方式让我心悸。”Elijah推开Klaus的拥抱，他将手中的酒杯放回桌子，“为什么你如此悲伤，Klaus，我在你身边，我们相爱着，可我看不到你内心的快乐，你在透过我看着另外一个人。”  
  
Klaus苦笑，“你说话真像我的哥哥。”  
  
“如果我是他...”Elijah抬起头，他得到了答案，轻声回应，“我会更加伤心，悲痛。”他的眼中带着忧郁，声音里带难以掩饰的悲伤。他伸手轻抚Klaus的脸颊，“如果我看到我的弟弟如此的痛苦，我会很愧疚，这都是我的责任...”  
  
“你是在可怜我吗，Elijah？一个悲哀的不可救药的可怜虫。自怨自艾地沉浸在过去，放不下孤独与悲伤带给我的伤痕。”  
  
“不，你灵魂的纠结，你的人性在与狼性斗争，请不要急着否定任何一方。你想做什么，那就去做。”Elijah勾起嘴，他轻松得意的神情如此迷人。  
  
“我想赫尔曼知道你这么形容我会来嘲笑我的。”  
  
“但他显然会知道我接下来要做什么。”Elijah轻轻地吻上了Klaus的唇，轻柔的如纱幔拂过，蜻蜓点水。  
  
温柔的亲吻、爱抚，这都是他们过去不曾有过的亲密行为。在过去Klaus会执着于粗暴的对待，他们之间并无感情，只有最纯粹的厮杀和放纵。他的哥哥爱他爱到能讲一切残缺不全忽视，一次次承受残忍的酷刑，用最柔软的内心迎接锋利残忍的匕首。第二天Elijah都会将一切遗忘，连同着对弟弟的爱一同锁进冰冷的红门。  
  
  
04  
  
声音夜莺般的轻咛动听，在柔和的灯光下如同美丽的雕塑，天使降临人间，他们如痴如醉的纵情声色，只渴求时间能在此刻静止。那扇记忆之门悄然打开。  
  
「我知道你爱你的家人，但你更爱他。」Hollow在Elijah的脑中说，「你想知道真相吗？」  
  
Elijah愣愣地站在空旷的白色回廊面对着那扇红色的门。他压抑着心中的痛苦与迷茫，冷静面对，“我无法逃离过去不是吗，为什么黑魔法没能吞噬掉我们？”  
  
「因为我想与你们做一个交易，至少是和你。」  
  
“什么交易？”  
  
「成为我的“母亲”。」  
  
Elijah震惊地看着眼前的女巫，她的相貌停留在了死去的十几岁，那样懵懂的年纪，对家庭的爱渴求至极。  
  
「我知道你在想什么，这的确是我看重Hope身体的原因之一。我只是...想拥有一个家...」Hollow寻找着措辞，最终撅了撅嘴消失在意识回廊里。  
  
  
  
在第二天清晨，Elijah与Klaus并肩躺在床上，他向他提到了空谷的请求，他看着Klaus再次被泪水占据的双眼，回握住了对方的手。  
  
他们原本只是一群臭名昭著的邪恶混蛋，但他们一次次地拯救了希望，拯救了他们真爱的小女儿，同时也拯救了另一个孤独迷路的灵魂...  
  
“Niklaus。”他轻声呼唤着弟弟的名字，“我们回家。”  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
